Prison
by xobloodyprincessox
Summary: Heather is Draco Malfoy's twin, and life has never been normal for her. As her classmates find out, her whole life changes as she finds herself falling for her brother's arch enemy... Harry Potter.


I heard my alarm clock go off. The beeping was loud and got louder until I finally slapped my hand on the snooze button and pulled the blanket over my head. I heard some yelling from downstairs and then running footsteps coming towards my door. I groaned and put my pillow over my head. My door flew open. I didn't see who had entered, but I knew who it was either way, since he comes in my bedroom every morning to annoy me. It's what a brother does, after all, right? His voice rang in my ears, "Heather! Wake up! We need to go shopping for our school supplies!" I groaned again and went deeper under my blanket.

I said, "No! I don't want to! Go away!" He smirked. He didn't give a damn shit what I wanted. I heard some more footsteps and I felt the blanket being pulled off me. I kept the pillow over my head and held it tight but he had already grabbed it and we started to play tug-o-war. He won, as usual. I groaned again and heard my alarm go off.

I screamed, "THIS ALARM CLOCK IS PISSING ME OFF!" I picked it up and threw it on the ground. It shattered. My brother made "tis, tis, tis" sounds and threw my pillow back at me. I glared at him.

He said, "Get ready. We'll be leaving soon." He left. I stuck my tongue out at the door and then flopped back face down on my bed. I sighed. Well, I have to get dressed and take a shower, I guess, huh? I got back up and went into my closet and picked out some muggle clothes. I chose to wear a pink cotton long sleeved shirt with a jean mini skirt. The shirt was a little low cut and didn't cover my shoulders. I went into the bathroom and got undressed. I turned the hot water on and I stepped in. The water ran down my body, and I savored the moment. So. What does my brother look like? Well, this may sound a bit familiar... Blonde slicked back hair, cocky smile, bright blue eyes, fair skin, muscular body, almost 6 foot tall... ring a bell yet? Well, his name is Draco Malfoy, and he's my twin brother. He's older than my by 3 minutes, and we get along pretty well, most of the time. In the mornings when he tries to wake me up though, it's a big no way with getting along. I finished up washing and dried myself off. I put the clothes on and then brushed my long blonde hair. I decided to put it up in a high ponytail and to curl it. I put my make-up on and then went back into my bedroom, to see my mom sitting on my bed. She looked over at me and stood up and walked towards me. She looked at my clothes and shook her head. She didn't like muggle clothes very much.

She sighed and said, "Are you ready to go?" I nodded.

I said, "Almost. I just need to get some socks and shoes on." She nodded and left my room. I put white ankle socks on and ankle high black boots. I grabbed my purse, since I became accustomed to muggle teen items, and ran down all the flight of stairs before I got outside. They were all waiting in the muggle car, which was a Porsche. Yeah, we were that rich. I climbed into the car and my father drove off. Draco and I were sitting in the back and we was wearing blue jeans with a gray t-shirt. I was disturbed by it, but made no comment. He poked my arm. I ignored him the first couple of times, but soon I then slapped his arm. He glared at me and I glared at him and snapped my head forward.

He smirked and said, "You're in a bad mood."

I said, "No I'm not..."

"Yes you are! It's so obvious!"

"No I'm not, Draco!"

He sighed. "Whatever you say, Heather."

We drove the whole rest of the way in silence. That's how it usually went. We talked about a topic, then it fades away into the back of our minds, lost forever. My parents aren't exactly very open to getting along with us or spending some time with us, that's why me and Draco get along so well. We watch out for each other. But, that can be a bad thing sometimes, since he is SO protective over me when it comes to guys... it's kind of funny to watch him though. Whenever I talk to a guy, he gives them a long survey to take to see if he's worth it. That's how I lost a lot of boyfriends. My guy friends at school, the ones that Draco didn't know too well, were Vince and John. They were really cute, and he did that to them. They did it happily, since we were all pretty close in the first year, and so now Draco approves and allows them to hang out with me. Silly huh? Doesn't sound like Draco either, but it is... the side I like. I looked around and saw that we have arrived that the Three Broomsticks. We all got out of the car and Dad explained to us the rules of Hogsmead:

_1. We aren't allowed to separate. br_

_2. We aren't allowed to talk to any adults. _

_3. We aren't allowed to talk to the Weasleys. _

_4. We aren't allowed to talk to the Grangers. _

_5. We aren't allowed to talk to Harry Potter. _

_6. We are not allowed to speak of our parents... _

And so, on and so forth. The list went on to 15... crazy, I know.

We both agreed and walked into Hogsmead. Hell no we agree to it! We both smirked at our thoughts and walked into Hogsmead...

We walked into Hogsmead and looked around. It was pretty crowded, with a week left until school, students were running around trying to get all of their supplies before their parents called them to leave. It was an interesting site. The stores were all lined up on either side of the large dirt road that everyone walked (or ran) on. I started to drift off into a different area when Draco pulled at my arm and I was back next to him.

"Don't wander off!" he growled at me.

I argued back, "Sorry! It was an accident! You don't need to get all huffy about it."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

We walked into Hogsmead and looked around. It was pretty crowded, with a week left until school, students were running around trying to get all of their supplies before their parents called them to leave. It was an interesting site. The stores were all lined up on either side of the large dirt road that everyone walked (or ran) on. I started to drift off into a different area when Draco pulled at my arm and I was back next to him.

"Don't wander off!" he growled at me.

I argued back, "Sorry! It was an accident! You don't need to get all huffy about it."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"Whatever," I said casually. He smiled. We both continued to walk when I felt Draco pull at my arm once more and we walked into a book store. We searched for our books and we bought them easily. That's an advantage of being rich: You don't have to worry about not having enough money. We always do because of our parents' jobs. It's nice, but sometimes I wish we weren't that rich... I mean, we never get made fun of like poorer people do, but we're not completely respected. It may seem like we are, but people, especially adults, are scared to mean to us because they think we'll go and tell Father about it and that person probably works for our father, so it would be bad for them. As for the students, they just hang out with us because they think we'll tell our parents who will fire theirs who will become poor, because they have no job. Being rich has advantages, but also disadvantages. In Draco's case though, everything is an advantage. I have friends who respect me, really respect me, thank God or else I'd probably be lost... which I was about to be since Draco pulled at my arm once more.

"Are you Ok?" Draco asked me, concerned.

I nodded. I said, "Yeah. I'm just thinking about the new year. Excited."

"Yeah. Ok," he said, dropping the subject.

We ended our shopping earlier than when our parents were going to pick us up, so we did some shopping for ourselves. We both immediately went to the candy store. Well, mostly me... Draco wanted to go look at the brooms. I wanted to buy some treats first! Hehe. The girl twin always wins. Draco was standing next to the door, tapping his foot impatiently as I was trying to decide between chocolate fudge or peanut butter fudge. I couldn't choose, they both looked really good! Draco groaned, walked over to me, picked a pound of each, and bought it for me. I smiled at him big. He rolled his eyes and I grabbed all of my bags and followed him out of the store. We went to the store that sold broomsticks and we walked in. A bell rang. The store clerk looked at us. He smiled, toothless. This was Olgar. I don't know if that's his real name though... it might be! He walked over to us. We were his "best" customers. His voice was raspy as he talked, but sweet at the same time.

"Come here, children, come here! We have a brand new broom in!" he said happily to us. He was the same height as me with gray hair growing at the side of his head to the back. No hair on top. He was a little dark with a lot of wrinkles and wore an odd french shirt and baggy pants. His way of dressing, was... strange. He led us to the back of the room as students stared at us, jealous. We went to the back and closed the door and locked it. Very secretive. He turned a small lamp on. We were in what looked like a large closet. In the corner was a pile of books and broken wooden pieces. Another corner were papers all piled up unorganized and all over the place. In the last corner, yes there only 3 corners, were broken broomsticks, short long, old, new all broken into small pieces, big pieces, in half, or they are full but must've not worked for some reason. In the center of the room, where the small light bulb on the ceiling shined onto was a long black velvet box on a long oak wood table. He walked over to it and we stood on either side of him.

"There are only 10 of these made so far. I have 2 of them, and I'm sure you 2 would want to buy it so I saved it for you both," he said softly so no one else outside of the door could hear. We both nodded and looked at each other. We were both very excited to see the new broom.

He slowly opened the case and we gasped at it softly. They were very good looking brooms! They were black, not metal, not wood, nothing hard. p

Olgar said, "You may pick them up. We need to see if you are "eligible" to use them." So, like wands, the broom says if you can use it or not. We both reached in and grabbed a broom. It felt so different, I wasn't used to it. It was very light and it felt like air and they were so light. Draco looked surprised as well.

"They are as light as feathers but as strong as the strongest brick walls. Almost indestructible material, and super speedy. And," he paused and grabbed my broom from me, "compatible and easy to store and carry around!" the broom folded up into a small velvet black box, like the large carrier. My eyes were wide, Draco's were curious and dancing with excitement of the new brooms. Olgar threw the box into the air the broom came back out. I caught it as it fell.

"So, what do you guys think? Do you want them?" Olgar asked us both.

"Yeah!" Draco and I said at the same time. Olgar was very pleased and smiled.

"Excellent!" Olgar exclaimed. "The price is 300 galleons."

As we were walking out of the store I bumped into someone. Typical, huh? I crashed to the ground and my stuff almost fell down with me, but with Draco's skill, he caught all of them and softly placed them on the ground. I reached my hand out and he helped me up and as I was brushing the dust off of my clothes Draco looked at who it was and I could feel tension now. I looked. It was Harry Potter. Harry and Draco were having a glaring contest. I started to get impatient and I cleared my throat. They both looked at me.

I said, "Are you two ever going to end this grudge?"

"No," they both said at the same time.

"Well, Potter! Say you're sorry!" Draco said angrily.

"To who?" Harry asked.

Fire ran through Draco's eyes. "To Heather, of course!" Harry looked at me and he then realized that I was with Draco. Oops. No one at Hogwarts knew that we were twins, yet alone related! I never told anyone my last name. Only the teachers and my best friends know, but they all keep it a secret.

"Are you two, like, going out?" Harry asked.

Draco and me looked at each other and then cracked up laughing. Harry looked confused. When I calmed down, which was a lot quicker than Draco, I said, "No way! We're twins!" I chuckled again. Harry looked surprised.

"You're twins with Draco Malfoy!" Harry said loudly. People stared at us, mainly students, and they murmered some things. Now the whole school was going to know once we get back.

"Shut your mouth, Potter or else the whole school will find out!" Draco snarled.

"Um, Draco. I think they're all ready going to find out by the time we get back," I said. He looked around and then nodded his head in agreement.

Draco said, "I guess so... Nice going, Potter."

"Well, sorry! I didn't know I said it that loudly!" Harry argued.

"You didn't? Then you must be a lot dumber than I thought!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Malfoy?"

"You know what it means!"

"Stop!" I yelled. They did. "Come on Draco, lets go. Mother and Father are probably waiting." I grabbed his arm and he nodded but then glared at Harry before we walked away. I looked back and mouthed the words "

We saw our parents' car waiting as we left Hogsmead. They didn't look angry, but they didn't look happy at us either. We put all of our things in the trunk and got into the backseat. They looked back at us. Uh-oh. We both knew what was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good. I held back the tears from fright. Father spoke first.

"So, why did you talk to Potter?" he asked.

We didn't say anything. He turned forward and started to drive off.

"Well, you know the drill when we get home," he said. Yeah, we did. And I knew it was going to be more painful then usual...


End file.
